The Letter of Anxiety
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: My first Love Hina Fanfic. All about a love letter that Keitaro receives but ends up seeing a therapist! R+R!


Love Hina   
  
The Letter of Anxiety   
  
by Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
  
  
  
Note: first Love Hina fanfic I made, how you enjoy it!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
"KEITARO! Get the mail now!" Screamed Naru from her room. "Alright, alright… geez, calm down." It was a normal day, spring was here and all of nature was at it's best. The flowers are finally blooming from its long winter nap. "Ahh…what a beautiful day…" "COME ON!" Keitaro looked at the window where Naru is. Too bad I have to spend it with her…"   
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Were leaving!" "What?" asked Naru, "Where are you all going?" "Going out for awhile…I'm sure you and Keitaro can study for awhile…" Kitsune responded. "Wait! You're leaving me with that freak!" "Hey!" Keitaro interrupted. "Take me with you! PLEASE!" Kitsune ran. "Nope sorry, there are already ahead see ya!" Keitaro and Naru looked at each other. "Better not try anything… or else!" Naru shaking her fits. "Yeah! Sure…whatever…"   
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
Keitaro reached the mail. "Let's see…bills…bills…bills…aren't I in charge of the bills?! What the…" A pink envelop fell from the pile of letters. "What's this…" He examines the letter more closely and opens it. As he reads on, his eyes starts to widen and a big smile begins to show up on his face. "I…I…I don't believe it, I got a love letter!!!!" Keitaro hugs the letter. "I have written them myself, but never thought I would receive one…" "Hey…" Keitaro turned around to see Naru right into his face. "What are you so happy about?" Keitaro got scared and fell forward, right on Naru's breast. "GRR….." Naru punches Keitaro hard on the face, making him bounce off the stairs into the house.   
"So…why did you come?" Keitaro asked while putting band-aids on his face. "Well you told so long getting the mail, that the turtle could have done it and relaxed for 2 hours! Besides…what were you reading?" "Non of your business!" Keitaro got up and kept on walking. "Geez…so hard headed…" Keitaro got back into his room and re-read the letter. "I always knew someone was out there for me! But who the hell is this person…Sakura Ayukas. I don't remember her…" "Ah ha!" Keitaro was startled. "You idiot, you forgot about the hole in your ceiling!" Naru's head appears in the hole. "Naru! How dare you listen to something personal!" "O yeah? It's not like you reading my diary!" Naru grabs the nearest item, which happens to be a her fourteen inch dictionary and hurls it at Keitaro's head. "Just leave me alone will you! Hey…wait a minute…" "What is it?" "ack! Need to get ready!" Keitaro is running around and getting changed. "Hey! Let me get out of your room before you start stripping!" Keitaro tosses the letter to Naru. "What! She's coming today!"   
  
Chapter 2: The arrival of Sakura  
  
Ding Dong! Keitaro was rushing to the door when Naru pushed him backwards making him fall. Keitaro and Naru fought to get to the door first, tripping, punching, and yelling, until they got to the door. When they open the door, they saw Sakura waiting at the door. She was a girl that looked very young. Right about Keitaro's height and wearing a yellow sweater and blue skirt. Her hair was just as long a Naru's and in a ponytail. "Welcome to the Hinata House! How can we help you!" They said together. "Hey! She's my guest!" Keitaro yelled at Naru. "Well I'm trying to be a good host!" screamed Naru. "Um…is this a bad time for me to come?" asked Sakura. They both turned to her. "No, no, not a bad time at all…just take a seat." They again said together. "Stop taking my lines Naru!" "Stealing?! You're the one that's taking my lines!" "Um…maybe is should come back another…" They both grabbed her by both shoulders. "Please don't go!" pleaded Keitaro. "Don't leave me here with him!" begged Naru. "Keitaro! Get something for our guest! Come on!" "Hey! Why am I suppose to get the refreshments!" "Because I said so!" She pushed him into the kitchen. "So…" Naru turned to Sakura. "How long have you known that royal idiot?" She was confused on what Naru said. As fast as possible, Keitaro made a couple of sandwiches and rice balls and ran out to them. "Wow, that was fast." Sakura complemented. "What? Those are no good! Look at them! They're a mess! Go back there and fix them!" Naru snapped. Keitaro pushed Naru into the kitchen. "Then you get the refreshments!" Keitaro turned to Sakura. "So…how are you doing and how long have you known me?" Again, Sakura was puzzled by Keitaro's question. Naru rushed out with sandwiches and rice balls that looked horrible. "See! Whose snacks look more appetizing now?!" Keitaro fired at Naru. "Well it's better tasting than your stuff!" Naru fired back. "Please…it's quite alright, I'm not hungry…" They looked at her. "O ok…" They both sat down in the same place. "Hey! Get your own seat!" Naru kicked him off the seat. "Fine! Whatever!" "So Sakura, you haven't answered my question yet. How long have you know Keitaro?" "About a day I guess…" Naru looked at Keitaro but his face was blank. "But I never meet you before?" interrupted Keitaro. "Well that's because I saw you far way." Naru stared at her. "Your weird, for someone that has a crush on Keitaro, your pretty open…" "I beg your pardon?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, you are pretty open for coming here and leaving a letter." "What?" "Er…wasn't it you that left this love letter in the mail box?" Keitaro gave her the letter then realized what was the problem. "O my, you must think I'm in love with you…o no, I sent this letter because I saw you in a lot of stress. I not good with words in paper." "HUH?" Naru and Keitaro had blank faces. "You see, I'm a therapist…" Keitaro's happiness of receiving a letter from an admirer has suddenly been broken and shattered to pieces. " A…A therapist???" "A therapist!" Naru's face suddenly filled with joy.  
  
Chapter 3: Sakura, the therapist for stress  
  
"BWHAHAHAHA! I never thought I see the day that Keitaro finally snapped because he couldn't get into Tokyo U!" laughed Naru. "Shut up, it's not that funny…hey! Sakura, I think you have everything mixed up, I'm perfectly fine…" "Well I want to make sure…I mean, when I first saw you, you kept on running into things…" "That's a lie!" Turns and walks into a wall. "Ow…" "HAHAHAHA!" "Shut up Naru!" "There, see what I mean…all this yelling and screaming could be the source…" "Listen Sakura, I'm not stressed, I'm perfectly fine." Sakura got up and went close to his face. "Hey!? What are you…" "Just relax, it's a breathing exercise." Sakura quickly said. "Better not get to close to him…he might kiss you or something, he's known to be a pervert." They kept on breathing together. Naru got annoyed. "Can you tell me what this is doing to help?" Sakura turned to Naru. "You see, breathing is a perfect was to relax the body." "But do you have to be 3 centimeters from his face to breathe? Err…Sakura, I think Keitaro is asleep." "zzzZZZzzzZZZ" "O my, wake up!" Sakura started to shake him. "Huh? Eh? What? O, sorry..kinda fell asleep there…" "It's ok," Sakura said to Kei, "Let's go to your room, I have another idea to relieve stress." "Now wait just a moment…" Naru cutting in. "It's ok, were just going to play board games." "Well, I guess that's safe…yell out if that freak does anything to you ok?" "Um…ok…" They went off to Keitaro's room while Naru goes to the hot spring. "Want to play Scrabble?"   
  
Chapter 4: Calm Down Naru!  
  
"God…why am I so worries about them. It's not like I trust her or anything…" Naru takes a deep breathe and dunks her head underwater and surfaces. "I just don't trust Keitaro with Sakura up there…who knows what they could be doing…O, what am I worried about!" Naru's face slowly went to a frown. "Why do I care so much… He's just a god damn idiot." Naru got out of the spring, wore a robe and quietly walked back to her room. Naru entered her room and suddenly heard "…wanna have sex now." Naru quickly crashed through the hole and punched Keitaro right out the room and making Sakura fall back into the table. "How dare you!" "Naru! Naru!" "Yeah, I heard the whole thing, you ok?" "No it's not that…you're on our Scrabble game. Naru looked below her to see that she was on the game board and the words, sex, have, wanna, and now were on the board. "O my! Where you asking what words were on the board?!" Sakura slowly nodded her head. "O my god! I'm sooo sorry!" She ran out of the room back into her own. Keitaro came back with sticks and branched around his body. "What just happened???" Naru got back into her room. She started to warm her body up. "Ok Naru old girl…just calm down…I mean, anyone can make that mistake…Maybe I should just read something…" Naru walked over to her table and started reading. "Ow…Keitaro…ow, that's very sensitive…I don't think you should" "GRRR!" Again, Naru bust through the hole and plowed him into the floor. "Take that!" "Um…Naru? It's ok, he's just mending a burse is all…" Naru, now wide eyed, apologized to her and went back into her room. "Must…re…lax!" "I got you now!" Naru head popped up. "That was Keitaro's voice!" "No one can save you know! Your all mine!" Naru comes in Keitaro's room with her table. "Die damn you!" she chucks her table at him and crushes him against the wall. "Naru! You saved me from losing! Thank you!" "Huh?" She looked at the game they were playing. They were playing Mouse Trap, and Sakura's mouse was at the trap site. Naru ran back to her room. "Keitaro…you ok?" Keitaro slowly raised his hand to show he's ok. "Naru…" she said to herself. "You have to calm down…anymore of that and you might have to go see a therapist yourself…now I won't bother those two…no matter what sick fantasies flow through my mind!" Naru ran over to her bed and laid there. "No matter what…" "I don' think I can do that Keitaro." "No matter what…" "Yes you can, just spread your legs like that…" "NO matter what!!!" "I can't bend over that much Keitaro." "NO MATTER WHAT!!!!" "Just bend over this way and you won't feel a thing." "THAT'S IT!" Naru ran though the hole and started beating the living crap out of him. "Naru! Stop!" She stops to see Sakura on a Twister pad. "O my god…you were playing Twister?" She slowly nodded her head again. Naru dropped Keitaro, which was now a bloody pulp.   
  
Chapter 5: The Final Dosage  
  
After Keitaro slowly recovered from Naru's brutal assault, Sakura asked Naru to stay away from the room so that they can do the questionings. He was on the floor while Sakura was on a chair. Now…just relax, well, try to be relax, and tell me what's bothering you. Keitaro took a deep breath. "Besides the fear that Naru could be in the next room waiting for me to say something wrong?" "Don't worry about that…she can't be anywhere near this room during this time." "Really?! Then can this take up the whole day then?" "Sorry, but I must keep my schedule." "I see…" Sakura and Keitaro started the questions while Naru was outside. "Geez…kicked out of house. What was I thinking back then…thinking that he's assaulting her…they're just playing god damn games for goodness sakes!" She picked up a rock and hurled it into the air. That rock somehow found it's way to Keitaro's room and nails him on the head. Naru sighs in relief. "It's not like I love him or anything…it's not all his fault that he always ends up hurt…it's me that always hurts him…not because he's a pervert but…" "See…told you it was her." Naru turns around to see Keitaro and Sakura. "Ack! What are you? Why…" "We finished early and wanted to invite you back into the house." Sakura said. Keitaro started mocking Naru. "it's me that always hurts him…not because he's a pervert but…" Naru's eyes turned red. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR SAYING THAT!" "Hey! You're the one who said it in the first place!" Sakura scratched her head. "I guess that's someone that not even I can cure…" She slowly follows them back into the house.   
"Well it's about time that I leave. Although I haven't cured you Keitaro, you have teach me a lot." Keitaro turns red. "A…well…" Naru nudges him. "Calm down, you haven't teach her a thing…" "Good bye!" They watched her as she leaves and waves her good bye. "You know Naru, I guess I learned something today…" Naru looked at him. "Really? That's new…what did you learn?" Again Keitaro mocked Naru. "it's not all his fault that he always ends up hurt" "HEY! YOU'RE ASKING TO DIE!" They both ran around the house, Keitaro running and Naru trying to kill him…everything back to normal.   
  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it! Hope you like my first Love Hina fanfic. Don't forget to review at the bottom! 


End file.
